The present invention generally relates to flashlights, and more particularly relates to flashlights having pivoting heads.
Flashlights are known that have a head portion, which contains a light bulb, reflector, and lens, and is pivotably mounted to a body portion of the flashlight. The body portions of these flashlights are of various shapes and sizes and are often configured to allow the flashlight to be set on a table or worksurface, such that the flashlight head may be pivoted so as to direct light downwardly onto the worksurface. These flashlights may also be carried with the flashlight head pivoted to direct light in a forward direction and thus operate as a conventional flashlight or lantern. Thus, pivoting head flashlights can be used as a regular flashlight, but unlike regular flashlights, pivoting head flashlights may also be used as a tabletop area/task light.
The prior art pivoting head flashlights are generally not ergonomically designed and do not allow a person to hold the flashlight in a conventional manner with a single hand while at the same time pivoting the head of the flashlight without using their other hand. Because these types of flashlights are often used to illuminate areas in which the person is performing tasks, there exists a need for a flashlight that would enable a person to manipulate the pivoting of the flashlight head using a single hand and without requiring the person to change their grip on the flashlight.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to solve the above problems pertaining to pivoting head flashlights by providing a flashlight that enables a person to pivot the flashlight head using the same hand with which the person is holding the flashlight and without requiring the person to change their grip. It is another aspect of the present invention to not only enable a person to manipulate the position of the flashlight head using the same hand with which they are holding the flashlight, but to also enable the person to manipulate an on/off switch without requiring the person to change their grip on the flashlight.
To achieve these and other aspects and advantages, the flashlight constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises a flashlight head, which includes a light bulb, and a body, which includes a housing that defines a battery compartment, a pair of arms extending from a front end of the housing for mounting the flashlight head between opposing ends of the arms, such that the flashlight head may be pivoted relative to the body, and a thumb wheel rotatably mounted in the housing and extending partially through the housing to engage the flashlight head, such that the flashlight head pivots relative to the body as the thumb wheel is rotated.
An additional aspect of the present invention is to provide a pivoting head flashlight having a generally elongated body similar to a conventional flashlight while having the head pivotable such that light directed from the flashlight head impinges upon a worksurface upon which the opposite end of the flashlight rests. To achieve this and other aspects and advantages of the present invention, the flashlight of the present invention comprises a flashlight head, which includes a light bulb, and a body, which includes a housing that defines a battery compartment, a pair of arms extending from a front end of the housing for mounting the flashlight head between opposing ends of the arms, such that the flashlight head may be pivoted relative to the body, and a pair of pivot pins extending towards one another from opposing ends of the arms. The pivot pins enable the flashlight head to pivot about an axis extending between the pins. The arms extend from the housing at an angle inclined from a central axis of the housing, such that the axis extending between the pivot pins does not intersect the central axis of the housing.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.